Cardiovascular diseases pose a serious health risk, often requiring emergency operations to prevent death in patients. One main cause of cardiovascular diseases is the accumulation of plaque inside the blood vessels, which eventually occludes the blood vessels. Common treatment options available to open up the occluded vessel include balloon angioplasty, rotational atherectomy, and intravascular stents. Traditionally, surgeons have relied on X-ray fluoroscopic images that are planar images showing the external shape of the silhouette of the lumen of blood vessels to guide treatment. Unfortunately, with X-ray fluoroscopic images, there is a great deal of uncertainty about the exact extent and orientation of the stenosis responsible for the occlusion, making it difficult to find the exact location of the stenosis. In addition, though it is known that restenosis can occur at the same place, it is difficult to check the condition inside the vessels after surgery with X-ray.
A currently accepted technique for assessing the severity of a stenosis in a blood vessel, including ischemia causing lesions, is fractional flow reserve (FFR). FFR is a calculation of the ratio of a distal pressure measurement (taken on the distal side of the steno sis) relative to a proximal pressure measurement (taken on the proximal side of the stenosis). FFR provides an index of stenosis severity that allows determination as to whether the blockage limits blood flow within the vessel to an extent that treatment is required. The normal value of FFR in a healthy vessel is 1.00, while values less than about 0.80 are generally deemed significant and require treatment.
Often intravascular catheters and guidewires are utilized to measure the pressure within the blood vessel, visualize the inner lumen of the blood vessel, and/or otherwise obtain data related to the blood vessel. To date, guidewires containing pressure sensors, imaging elements, and/or other electronic, optical, or electro-optical components have suffered from reduced performance characteristics compared to standard guidewires that do not contain such components. For example, the handling performance of previous guidewires containing electronic components have been hampered, in some instances, by the limited space available for the core wire after accounting for the space needed for the conductors or communication lines of the electronic component(s), the stiffness of the rigid housing containing the electronic component(s), and/or other limitations associated with providing the functionality of the electronic components in the limited space available within a guidewire. Similarly, catheters containing pressure sensors, imaging elements, and/or other electronic, optical, or electro-optical components have suffered from reduced performance characteristics compared to catheters that do not contain such components. For example, the addition of such components in previous catheters has alters the profile of the catheter from a round, streamline cross-section to a larger, asymmetric cross-section. The altered profiles hamper maneuverability in narrow vascular lumen, which can cause damage to the vessels during procedures using such a device. Further, the altered profiles can affect the pressure sensor readings by changing the environment's blood flow near the sensor.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved intravascular devices and systems that include one or more pressure-sensing components.